Cinderella's Step Brother
by exohun
Summary: Cinderella, dongeng yang mengisahkan kisah hidup seorang gadis dengan ibu tiri dan kedua kakak tiri-nya yang selalu membencinya dan menyakitinya. Namun, bagaimana jika dijaman sekarang kembali terjadi reinkarnasi dari tokoh tokoh tersebut? Dan bagaimana bila reinkarnasi salah satu dari kakak tirinya justru memendam perasaan lain padannya? [BL, KaixSeHun, uke!hun]
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella's Step Brother

.

.

Forward

"appa, wae? Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku dengan cepatnya…"

.

"apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat bawakan belanjaanku, bodoh!"

.

"mianhae, a-aku…."

.

"aku mencintainya, hyung. Dan takkan pernah berhenti mencintainnya."

.

Description

Cinderella, dongeng yang mengisahkan kisah hidup seorang gadis dengan ibu tiri dan kedua kakak tiri-nya yang selalu membencinya dan menyakitinya. Namun, bagaimana jika dijaman sekarang kembali terjadi reinkarnasi dari tokoh tokoh tersebut? Dan bagaimana bila reinkarnasi salah satu dari kakak tirinya justru memendam perasaan lain padannya? Bukan benci, kekesalan, atau dengki. Tapi cinta.

Akankah sang Cinderella tersebut tau? ataukah ia justru tak mengetahuinnya? Atau malah berpura pura tidak tau?

Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan sang kakak tiri tersebut? Akankah ia terus menyembunyikannya? Entahlah, hanya ia yang tau.

.

Character

Kim Jongin as Saudara tiri

Saudara tiri termuda yang tak pernah jujur pada dirinya. Dan dengan bodoh melepaskan cintanya, belahan hatinya.

.

Oh Sehun as Cinderella

Tipe namja yang terlalu tidak peka dan jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak tepat.

Xi Luhan as Saudara tiri

Saudara tiri yang selalu menjadi sandaran sang reinkarnasi Cinderella.

Byun BaekHyun as Ibu Tiri

Namja diva-ish yang menikahi Namja bernama JoonMyun dengan alasan Uang.

Kim JoonMyeon as Ayah Cinderella

Namja yang sangat mencintai istri dan anaknya. Sampai setelah meninggalnya sang istri ia menikahi seorang namja yang ia harap bisa menjadi ibu kedua untuk anaknya.

.

Ps : character akan semakin bertambah banyak seiring dengan kemajuan alur cerita

Last, Mind to Review? ;))


	2. Chapter 1 : 2nd Eomma? Andwae!

Cinderella's Step Brother

Chapter 1 : 2nd Eomma? Andwaeyo.

Character

Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Byun BaekHyun, Kim JoonMyeon

.

.

.

Normal Pov

Malam itu bisa dibilang sebagai malam tersial bagi seorang Oh SeHun, karena pada malam itu juga ia mendapatkan kabar yang menurutnya sangatlah buruk. Kabar yang ia pastikan akan membuat hidupnya berubah. Kabar yang keluar dari mulut appa tercintanya bahwa appa dan sang namjachingunya akan melakukan pernikahan.

Ya, pernikahan.

Padahal ia sudah berkali kali berbicara pada appanya tentang apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan dan rasakan selama berada dengan namjachingu appanya. Bagaimana sang namjachingu appanya selalu bersikap buruk padanya apabila tidak ada appa bersamanya dan bagaimana ia akan berubah menjadi penyayang apabila appanya sedang bersamanya.

Benar – benar memuakkan.

Dan ia benci itu.

Misalnya sepertisaat makan malam tadi, sang namjachingu Appa-nya benar benar melakukan hal yang membuat ia makin muak. Karena tadi, dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa apabila mereka sudah menikah nanti ia akan makin mencintai dirinya sebagaimana ia mencintai anak kandungnya sendiri.

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia berkata bahwa ia akan membawa kedua anaknya untuk tinggal bersama dirinya dan appanya setelah mereka menikah! Astaga, membayangkan tinggal seatap bersama sang namjachingu Appanya saja sudah berat bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengikut sertakan kedua anaknya untuk dibawa ke rumahnya?!

Sehun's Pov

Menyendiri memanglah hal yang tepat untuk menjernihkan pikiran apabila sedang ada masalah yang melanda. Dan sialnya ini bukanlah masalah kecil yang biasa ku lalui. Apalagi ini menyangkut keluarga. Yah, keluarga.

Jujur saja, aku benar benar merindukan keluargaku yang dulu. Dimana setiap pulang sekolah selalu ada yang menyambutku dengan senyum hangatnya serta masakannya yang selalu bisa membangkitkan selera makan, dan juga jangan lupakan pancaran mata indahnya yang paling bisa menghangatkan hatiku setiap melihatnya. Sosok namja bertubuh mungil dengan mata bulatnya. Eomma.

Entahlah apa yang terjadi padanya, entah itu penyakit keturunan atau penyakit menular yang dideritannya. Yang jelas tak ada satupun orang yang memberitahuku tentang penyakit yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya yang baru saja kuketahui di akhir akhir sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkanku. Ya, meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkanku yang tidak tau apa apa.

Yang jelas semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Secara cepat dan tak terkira. Dan bodohnya aku yang tak sadar bila ia yang hari demi hari menjadi begitu kurus, dengan kulit pucat dan gerakan tubuhnya yang selalu bergetar.

Aku memang bodoh, karena tak bisa menjaga sesuatu yang sangat kucintai. Dan akhirnya karena aku hanya bisa berdoa sambil menatap foto dirinya dengan tulisan dibwahnya.

Rest in Peace

Kim KyungSoo

1993-12-01 until 20xx – xx-xx

Normal Pov

Nampak namja yang sedari tadi berdoa didepan makam eommanya tersebut mulai berdiri dan membersihkan kotoran yang berada di celananya. Setelah itupun ia Nampak keluar dari tempat pemakaman tersebut. Ia pun berjalan jalan mengitari taman kota untuk sekedar menikmati udara segar. Setalah merasa bosan, ia pun segera menuju kerumahnya.

Saat sesampainnya dirumah ia pun secara spontan merasa kaget saat ia mendapati mobil milik sang namjachingu appanya terparkir di depan pintu masuk rumahnya, dengan beberapa pelayan terlihat membawa barang barang entah itu koper atau sebuah kotak besar yang ia sendiri tidak tau apa isinya. Dengan mengumpulkan tekad ia pun langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan perasaan menggebu gebu.

Namun, ia tampak tidak berkutik saat melihat sang namjachingu Appanya tersebut menatap dengan pandangan dingin kearahnya dengan seorang namja berwajah tampan yang bertubuh tinggi tengah menatapnya dengan seringai yang tertampang dengan jelas diwajahnya.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Matilah ia!

.

.

TBC

Yak~ saya kembali dengan cerita abal ini dengan saya lolol

Btw, mian kalau chapter pertama ini sangatlah pendek. Tenang, chap depan saya usahain lebih panjang dari ini /kalau bisa/

And thanks buat yang udah nunggu dan kasih review/fav/follow ni ff /bow/ ^^/

Btw, rnr?


End file.
